Love Is in the Air
by Brome
Summary: [Final alterno/extra] Las cosas se han tranquilizado en la escuela mágica de Luna Nova, lo que permite a nuestras protagonistas enfocarse en problemas más personales ¿qué es lo que mantiene tan incomodas a Diana y Akko? Diana está dispuesta a ayudar a Akko con un gran problema, pero ¿qué tan lejos están dispuestas a llegar ambas? O más bien, ¿qué tan alto?


Little Witch Academia es creada por Yō Yoshinari y propiedad del estudio Trigger.

No poseo nada más que la historia narrada aquí.

* * *

 **Love Is in the Air.**

Por Brome.

* * *

Ni el frío viento, que soplaba fuertemente contra su rostro revolviendo su cabello, era capaz de sacar a Diana Cavendish de sus pensamientos en esa mañana. Mismos pensamientos de los que había sido prisionera ya por un considerable tiempo, llegando al grado de privarle del sueño la noche anterior.

Para la bruja prodigio de la familia Cavendish ningún problema había representado desde hace mucho tiempo un verdadero desafío, ¿por qué debería ser diferente esta vez? Tal vez debido a que no era un problema propio, sino más bien uno relacionado a otra cierta bruja: Atsuko Kagari, o como le gustaba ser llamada, Akko.

Después de todas las aventuras vividas en Luna Nova, incluyendo detener el plan de Croix y evitar la caída de un misil, un tiempo de calma había llegado al mágico instituto, tiempo que sirvió para culminar con la transformación de la barrera que separaba a Diana y Akko y convertirla en un puente que las acercaría más de lo que ellas mismas creerían. No era un secreto para las demás estudiantes que ellas compartían una relación que iba más allá de la amistad, lo que si podía ser un secreto o mejor dicho un misterio, era el cómo hacían funcionar esa relación. Ambas lucen y actúan tan diferentes, polos completamente opuestos, o al menos eso es lo que se puede apreciar superficialmente. Lo cierto era que no eran tan diferentes, después de todo, ambas eran unidas por una gran pasión que compartían en común: la pasión por la magia.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que este tipo de relaciones era algo completamente nuevo para las dos. Aunque por su parte, Akko seguía manteniendo su mismo comportamiento mostrándose solamente algo más cercana y afectuosa con Diana, Diana todavía no sabía cómo comportarse cerca de Akko ahora que su estatus de amistad había sido alterado. Diana apenas tenía una vaga idea de lo que una pareja debería ser, pero sin duda era un hecho que quería demostrar su apoyo y aprecio hacia su novia. Lo que la regresaba a su problema actual: Akko seguía siendo incapaz de volar.

Muy a pesar de todo el apoyo que le habían brindado todas sus amigas, incluyendo una escoba mecánica fabricada por Constanze, Akko seguía sujeta a las leyes de gravedad. Y aun intentando ocultarlo, Diana podía sentirse casi igual de frustrada que su novia al verla fracasar. Por eso había invertido mucho de su tiempo estas últimas semanas investigando todo lo que podía respecto al tema para ayudarla. Y aunque la respuesta no terminó surgiendo de un libro, creyó firmemente que tenía una idea que funcionaría.

Las clases de ese día se habían desarrollado tan lentamente que parecían una eternidad y Diana no podía sentirse más ansiosa. Cuando la maestra les permitió la salida, ella ya estaba casi fuera del salón para sorpresa de Hannah y Barbara.

Diana avanzaba velozmente por los pasillos, segura de que su plan daría resultado, cuando finalmente llegó al jardín donde le había pedido a Akko encontrarla detuvo su frenesí. Al ver a la bruja recostada sobre el verde pasto con su sombrero morado cubriendo su rostro de los rayos del sol, Diana sintió como toda su seguridad se desvanecía, ¿y si Akko pensaba que era una idea estúpida y no estaba de acuerdo? ¿O si se reía de ella o la acusaba de malas intenciones? No, ella jamás sería capaz, pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿cómo podía provocar ella todas esas emociones en su interior? Tal vez todavía tenía la oportunidad de retirarse y enviarle una disculpa con una falsa justificación más tarde. Volver a intentarlo después, con una mejor idea. Eso pensaba cuando en realidad ya era tarde:

-¡Diana!-Akko ya la había visto-¡Por aquí!-Dijo señalándole el espacio vacío junto a ella.

Diana rio nerviosamente, incapaz de resistirse a esos ojos rojos, y aceptó la invitación siendo recibida con un beso en la mejilla al tomar asiento.

-¿Y qué tal ha ido tu día?-Preguntó Akko con una enorme sonrisa honestamente emocionada por saber. Tal vez no era mala idea entablar una conversación común en lo que Diana volvía a recuperar su característica confianza.

La conversación había sido amena y tranquila, dando lugar lentamente a un cómodo silencio. La mirada perdida de Akko en el cielo recordó a Diana por qué estaba ahí y si realmente la quería sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Se acercó lentamente a su pareja, redirigiendo su mirada hacia su rostro con su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica de pelo castaño y unió sus labios con la de ella en un suave beso. Los besos de Diana siempre tomaban por sorpresa a Akko, pues ella rara vez era quien iniciaba una de estas sesiones, pero claro que apreciaba cuando lo hacía.

Se separaron unos instantes para tomar aire antes de volver a fundir sus labios.

Aquel lugar siempre era el indicado para aquellas sesiones amorosas, con una agradable privacidad al no ser muy frecuentado ni por estudiantes, profesoras o personal de Luna Nova y con ese armonioso entorno verde.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Diana separándose apenas unos milímetros.

-Sí-Le respondió Akko después de haberla besado otra vez.

-Bien, disfrútalo entonces porque es el último.

Diana abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la imagen de Akko en shock.

-No, no es a lo que me refiero-Agregó rápidamente al comprender que sus palabras podrían ser malinterpretadas-. No voy a terminar contigo, lo siento, debí abordarlo de otra manera-Explicó poniéndose de pie y tomando su varita en su mano izquierda. Haciendo un fugaz movimiento de arriba a abajo apareciendo una nube de polvo que dejaría a su lado su escoba.

-He encontrado la forma de conseguir que vueles.

-… ¿Eh?-Akko no podía verse más confundida.

Akko regresó al lugar tras haber ido a recoger su escoba-Explícame qué es lo que tienes en mente-Exclamó sin dar en realidad oportunidad a Diana de hablar. Pero esto le permitió pensar una mejor idea para explicarle sin necesidad de palabras. Se acercó a ella besándola una vez más, a la par que se acomodaba sobre su escoba y comenzaba a levitar, sin necesidad alguna de recitar el hechizo "Tia Fereya", separando en el proceso sus labios de los de Akko.

-¡Si quieres otro de esos tendrás que venir hasta acá arriba para conseguirlo!-Gritó victoriosa de una no muy larga altura.

-Entiendo-Suspiró Akko cambiando su expresión de asombro por una de determinación al montar su escoba y ponerse en posición-¡Tia Fereya!-Gritó dando un pequeño salto con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos de nuevo seguía en el suelo.

-¡Tia Fereya!-Volvió a gritar intentando de nuevo-¡Tia Fereya!-Y de nuevo-¡Tia Fereya!-Y de nuevo-¡Tia Fereya! ¡Tia Fereya! ¡Tia Fereya! ¡Tia Fereya!-Diana no podía hacer nada más que mirar esperanzada de que Akko lo lograra.

El tiempo pasaba y llegó un momento donde Diana se había perdido en sus propias ideas. Se preguntaba si acaso Hannah y Barbara se habían preocupado por su extraño comportamiento en las últimas semanas y aún más con su repentino retiro del salón de clases. Sonrió dándose cuenta de cuán buenas amigas eran, aun cuando había iniciado su relación con Akko ambas le brindaron de su apoyo y entendimiento. Creía que desde que Akko había conseguido traerla de vuelta a Luna Nova, las cosas ya no eran tan toxicas entre Akko y ellas dos. Le alegraba y tranquilizaba que las cosas fueran así. Pero así mismo, sin previo aviso, las memorias de aquella ocasión comenzaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos. Imágenes como fotografías de alta calidad y voces claras y firmes le daban más vida a aquellos recuerdos de cuando buscó defender el legado de la familia Cavendish. Y había una voz que retumbaba más fuerte en sus oídos que ninguna otra, la de su novia.

Sus pupilas empequeñecieron velozmente, volteó al suelo realizando que Akko debía seguir allá abajo, pero ya no había escuchado su voz, ¿acaso se había rendido? Cuando miro al suelo no podía encontrarla en ningún lado.

-¡Akko!-Gritó llamándola sin recibir respuesta-¡Akko!-Volvió a llamar-¡Si esta es una trampa para obligarme a bajar no caeré en ella!-Afirmó no tan segura-¡¿Escuchaste Akko?!... ¿Akko?

-Entonces simplemente decidiste dejarla ahí, ¿colgando en el aire?-Preguntó Sucy sentada frente de Akko llevando a su boca la comida que tenía sujeta en el tenedor-No me imaginaba esa faceta tuya, Akko… pero me gusta-Se burlaba de ella.

-¿No crees que Diana se molestará?-Preguntó Lotte notablemente preocupada aun con su tranquila voz.

-Sólo vine a comer algo y regresaré allá en un momento-Respondió con comida dentro de su boca-, seguro ni notará que desaparecí, además ¿cómo espera que vuele con el estómago vacío?-Agregó antes de continuar con la comida en su charola.

-¡Akko!

-¡Ahhhhh!-Gritó Akko lanzando al aire su tenedor y derramando su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa por el susto.

-Te dije que la paz y quietud delataba la ausencia de Akko-Le susurró Sucy a Lotte.

-Te busqué por toda la escuela, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Se suponía que estábamos practicando tu vuelo!-La reprendió tomándola del brazo apunto de jalarla para sacarla de la cafetería y volver al jardín sin importarle la atención que había obtenido por parte de las demás estudiantes presentes en el lugar.

-Pero Diana-Chilló.

-¡Nada de peros!

-¿Es que tú no tienes hambre?

-¡Claro que no!-Convenientemente, el estómago de Diana hizo un extraño ruido, cediéndole la victoria a Akko en esa ocasión. Avergonzada, con el rostro pintado de rojo se sentó junto a su novia para comer algo.

Pasado un rato, Diana ya se había hecho de una charola y se encontraba comiendo en silencio con Akko, Lotte y Sucy-Hey Diana-La llamó su novia.

-¿Qué sucede?-Terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

-Tienes algo en el rostro-Diana no lo podía creer, desde pequeña había sido educada con los correspondientes modales en la mesa.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?-Pregunto tomando una servilleta y limpiándose alrededor de la boca sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta.

Akko rio por lo bajo-Déjame ayudarte-Pidió tomando la servilleta en su mano pero acercando su rostro con los ojos cerrados al de su novia en lugar de su mano. Diana imitó sus acciones.

Cuando Akko estaba por besarla sintió una presión contra sus labios, pero no una de carne suave, era el dedo índice de Diana deteniéndola.

-Dije que hasta que no me alcances en tu escoba no podrás tener más besos-Sonó firme-, así que date prisa a terminar con tu comida y encuéntrame de nuevo en el jardín-Se levantó con su charola vacía dejando sin palabras a Akko atrás.

-Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso-Rio Sucy.

Lotte sólo miró con condolencia a su cabizbaja amiga.

-¡Tia Fereya! ¡Tia Fereya! ¡Tia Fereya!-Los gritos volvían a oírse, inclusive a la nueva altura en la que se encontraba Diana-¡Tia Fereya! Tia Fereya, Tia… Fereya-Pero, uno tras otro, perdían intensidad.

-¿Pasa algo allá abajo?-Alzó la voz la bruja sobre la escoba-¿Dijiste algo?

-No puedo hacerlo-Repitió lo que anteriormente había dicho en un susurro.

-Entonces me elevaré más alto-Informó ascendiendo lentamente, pero se detuvo al oír un grito.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Era Diana quien parecía en shock ahora. Akko acostumbraba gritar por emoción o determinación, nunca la había escuchado gritar por frustración o enojo-¡¿Qué clase de castigo es este?!

-Akko…

-¡Me amenazas con privarme de ti por no poder volar, como si no cumpliera con tus expectativas, como si no estuviera a tu nivel, como si no fuera digna de ti!-A medida que Diana descendía, podía notar las lágrimas que derramaba la chica a sus pies-¿Es que acaso aún me ves así? ¿Por debajo de ti? ¿Soy un juguete para la niña consentida de la familia?

-Yo… no… Akko-La había dejado sin palabras. La noche ya había llegado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí. Era entendible el enojo por parte de Akko-Akko yo-Regresó su mirada del cielo estrellado para descubrir que su novia caminaba de regreso al instituto sujetando flojamente su escoba. Rápidamente Diana descendió de su escoba y corrió detrás de ella sujetándola del brazo con su mano libre.

-Akko, por favor, mírame.

-¿Cómo sé que tú me mirarás?

-Yo no pienso de esa forma sobre ti, jamás te privaría ni alejaría de mí. Hice eso porque creí que te daría el impulso para volar. Creí que te sentías frustrada por lo lograrlo pero creo que… al final no soy quien para juzgarte por lo que puedes hacer o no. No eres mi juguete Akko, eres mi novia y, confía en mí cuando te digo que soy tan afortunada de tenerte-Akko giró lentamente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó sollozando.

-Cada palabra-Pasó su dedo índice limpiando ambos ojos de su amada-, cada una de esas palabras-Reafirmó procediendo a besarla con ternura-Perdóname por favor. Prometo que no volveré a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres-Volvió a besarla.

Akko rio-Te perdono.

Los besos continuaron, en un momento, Diana tuvo que separarse para recuperar el aire y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa, pero por lo visto, Akko mantenía los suyos cerrados y no notaba nada. Diana sonrió y retrocedió levemente-Eso no es justo-Se quejó divertida Akko. Diana la esperó para besarla de nuevo y excusándose con la necesidad de oxigeno retrocedió de nuevo.

-Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

-Ya verás cuando te alcance Cavendish.

Diana continuaba retrocediendo pocos centímetros con cada beso, y aun sin entender el por qué, Akko le seguía el juego.

Diana puso ambas manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Akko, cuando el último beso terminó le pidió que abriera los ojos y mirará a su espalda. Akko no creía lo que veía. ¡Estaba volando!

Inconscientemente Diana se había subido a su escoba al igual que inconscientemente Akko la había imitado y seguido, ambas se elevaron lentamente, beso tras beso. Tal vez Diana nunca tuvo que privarla de su afecto sino demostrárselo aún más para que Akko sintiera confianza por parte de su novia y confianza por sí misma.

-Es una bella vista, ¿no lo crees?

-Diana-Akko estaba sin aliento-¡estoy volando!-En su celebración se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo que su novia se sintiera relajada de haberla sostenido por los hombros antes-¡Estoy volando, Diana! ¡Yay!

Para cuando Akko se había tranquilizado, ambas seguían en los flotando en el aire, contemplando el cielo nocturno que las rodeaba.

-Akko-Su novia, quien tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro levantó su cabeza para conectar sus miradas-¿recuerdas cuando me hiciste volver a Luna Nova?-Ella sólo se limitó a asentir-He estado pensando en ello, creo que me trajiste al lugar donde debía estar. Ahora era mi turno de traerte al lugar donde debías estar, brillando junto a las estrellas-Akko se acomodó sobre su escoba para acercarse a ella y besarla. Diana podía sentir el salado sabor de las lágrimas de su novia deslizarse por sus labios, sus palabras le habían llegado. Al separarse, sus brillantes miradas comentaban más emociones de las que ellas podrían declarar con palabras. Era el escenario perfecto.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos a los dormitorios-Comentó Diana algo preocupada por la hora-, mañana tenemos clases-Akko no respondió en varios segundos.

-La luna está hermosa está noche, ¿no lo crees?-Diana se sonrojó ante el comentario, ¿significaba lo que ella creía?

-Gracias, Diana.

Fin.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Little Witch Academia, una franquicia creada por Yō Yoshinari y producida por el estudio Trigger que vería su nacimiento en una ova allá en el año 2013 y pasaría por una película antes de volverse un anime este año, es sin duda, un producto que ha sabido ganarse su lugar.

Nunca me he considerado un gran fan del anime, pero he encontrado varios que sin duda han captado mi atención y este ha sido uno de ellos, a pesar de los cliches que llega a tener se las arregla para no caer en los negativos que otros animes pueden tener muy presentes. Es fácil encariñarse con los personajes y dejarse llevar por una historia tranquila que se construye para alzarse hacia su recta final, acompañado de una fantástica animación y ambientación, a mi parecer, merece una oportunidad por cualquier tipo de espectador.

Así como en otros fandoms en los que he estado, nunca me imaginé escribiendo un fanfic de este anime. Si bien me considero fan de este tipo de trabajos, así como de los fan arts, me es difícil escribir uno pues hay varias reglas que uno tiene que respetar para concebir un producto que pueda agradar a los fans y a uno mismo. Pero como siempre, hacer este tipo de trabajos te deja grandes enseñanzas y satisfacciones. Trabajar con los diversos personajes, introducirlos en situaciones creíbles dentro de su mundo, llevarlos a situaciones alternas o respetar el canon, son grandes retos y quienes logran hacerlo, ya sea por hobbie o no, para mí son buenos escritores. Escritores que pueden acercarse y conocer más a este mundo y a los personajes con los que trabajan.

Les presenté en este one-shot una historia con la que me desperté en la cabeza el día de hoy, una situación que creo podría funcionar entre el ship de la historia y que no me permitiría descansar hasta escribir.

Y así como otros fandoms, si volveré a escribir algo por aquí, dependerá de que consiga la idea correcta, por ahora, puedo decir que sí me gustaría.

Y por lo mientras, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, estoy dispuesto a escuchar cualquier crítica u opinión, así como a responder cualquier pregunta que se tengan.

Si leíste hasta esta parte, muchas gracias. Espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo.


End file.
